This invention relates generally to hockey or soccer-type board games in which each player has a number of flippers or spinners which are used to direct a game-piece, such as a ball, into the opposing player's goal. In prior games of this type, the game-piece was generally moved at a relatively low speed by the flippers or spinners. One of the reasons for the low speed of the game was the need to rotate each flipper or spinner by means of wrist action of the player. Another reason for the low speed of play is the fact that when a plurality of flippers or spinners was provided, each flipper or spinner was controlled by an individual handle. This necessitated movement of the player's hand from one control to another as the game-piece moved about the board. Additionally, the slow pace was necessitated by the means used to pivot or rotate the flippers or spinners. Usually the mechanism for moving the flippers or spinners did not provide for a continuous rotary action.
The requirement for individual control of each spinner or flipper necessitated a separate drive unit for each flipper. This requirement added undue mechanical complexity to the game and made such games relatively expensive.